Helicopters
Overview The Helicopter is type of Minecraft air vehicle, which can travel any direction in the air. This type of movement is known in the real world as Vertical Take Off & Landing (VTOL). Helicopters are unique that they can in theory land without being destroyed. Unlike the faster Aircraft, helicopters hover indefinitely, not need to keep moving without crashing. However, Helicopters, are very limited in speed. They do not need to have engines, while they can have them, they will not moved fast. Helicopters are useful as a bombing platform and missile platform, however they subjected by construction rules. How Do you use it Flying Helicopters are the most easiest type vehicles to use on a navycraft server. To use one, one needs only click the vehicle sign and right click desired direction they wish to travel. The vehicle will go that direction, the pilot is clicking towards. Example, player wants to go up in angle. They look at direction, the vehicle will go that way. Landing and Launching Again As mentioned, the Helicopter is only vehicle that has high probability of landing. The player must lower the vehicle, be cautious to not completely land vehicle on the ground. The Helicopter must be two or one block from the ground. If the vehicle is to be shutdown for any reason. It good thing is to place a breakable block underneath it AFTER doing /ship disable. When the vehicle needs to be reactivated and launched. The player needs only to break block below vehicle and click the Helicopter's vehicle sign. How to Build a Helicopter Helicopter have limit of blocks that it must contain to be be able to be useable. Construction Rules Also, like Aircraft, these vehicles can not have have blocks that can't be destroyed by AA-Guns. ;What you can't use : Restricted blocks includes; Iron (All), Stone (All Except Slabs), Sandstone (all except slabs), cobblestone (all except slabs), Obsidian, Gold (all) blocks, and Illegal Blocks. ;What is used to build with typically : Terracotta, Wood, Glass, Slabs, Glass, Wool, Wood. ;Weapons Restrictions : Navalclash forbits certain weapons to be used on the Helicopters and aircraft like of certain size. Twin and Triple TnT cannons can NOT be used on any air vehicle, including Helicopters. Guided weapons enhancements such as FireControl can NOT be used on Hangar1 size vehicles due to game balancing issues. These effect Missiles and Torpedoes. ;Vehicle Needs LOOK like Vehicle : Rule of thumb NavalClash asks the vehicle resemble a vehicle, verses a silly structure or meme of some kind. Vehicle that's just a BOX or RECTANGLE is against rules, plot will be cleared after ONE warning. ;Dual Vehicle Signs Combos (Hybird) : You CAN use Two different signs on Helicopter or Aircraft, thus you can have Helicopter sign and a Aircraft Vehicle control sign on your vehicle. This allowed due to slowness of the Helicopter, makes possible larger vehicles but not from Hangars. These vehicle use two signs are typically called Hybrid Air vehicles. Other combos such as Helicopter & Tank on the SAME vehicle is NOT allowed, but helicopter can be used to carry a tank if plot big enough. ;Zeppelin or Airships : Typically hybrid air vehicles (Combo of Helicopter+Aircraft) can allow for creation of a Zeppelin, if the Carrier is large enough. This not possible in a hangar, but it is allo Construction Steps to build a Helicopter The following is written as if the player is building Helicopter, verse original design. * *; Step 1 *: Plan out what you want and what you want the vehicle to do. Look at Real world or fictional examples of a Helicopter. Go to the /Warp Example room where there examples of vehicles and receipes various weapons you can potentially add to your Helicopter. * *; Step 2 *: Start body of vehicle, which is called Fuselage. Shaping it way you want it. If helicopter uses wool, its good idea plat the under half the vehicle with slabs to protect it from AA-Guns while bombing or getting to it's destination. * *; Step 3 *: Make helicopter's cockpit as you see fit, just make sure you can make windows or even rods so you can look under the vehicle as to make life easier to land it. Add propeller on top of the vehicle for aesthetics purposes. * *; Step 4 *: Add your weapons. Such a single barrel tnt cannon slap to the side the vehicle or easy to reach button to fire a missile. Construction Options Helicopters like Aircraft, when the cockpit are NOT enclosed, by blocks or glass allow for the user of the helicopter to use a built-in AA-Gun, if the player left click the mouse. However, if there at least 2 blocks surrounding the Helicopter sign itself, the aa-gun will not function. Category:Vehicle Types